Digimon Tamers: American Generation
by FeistyWolf
Summary: Follow an older group of Digidestined as they try to balance out love, work, and becoming a Digimon Tamer. Takes place in America, all OC cast. Contains strong language, gruesome scenes and sexual content. If you don't like swearing, blood or sex, do not read!


**Unlike most Digimon stories this one will be taking place in America. New York, mainly. So all characters will be American. I hope you enjoy. This story just popped into my head the other night. Review, follow & favorite!**

* * *

**Syracuse, New York**

_6:53AM_

Roxy tied her dirty-blonde hair into a quick ponytail, before leaning over and tying the laces to her red and white running shoes. She then pushed herself off the edge of her bed and took a quick look at herself in a full length mirror.

She was wearing black yoga pants, along with a crimson red tank top. Once satisfied ,she grabbed her iPod off the charger and left her apartment. She selected a song, check the time, then started her jog.

The 21 year old young woman did this routine every day. No matter the season, no matter the weather. It helped her relax from the stresses and kept her in shape. Even though, she still didn't think her body was perfect enough.

Once back from her 5 mile jog, she was sweating profusely and panting a bit as she put her key into her apartment door. It was only Spring time in New York, but some days it would get very warm, almost like summer weather. Roxy always said the weather in New York was bi-polar.

She slammed the door shut behind and kicked off her sneakers before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She downed half the bottle before taking a breath. She looked around her apartment, wondering if she should clean the entire place again. It wasn't a big or fancy place, but perfect for the 21 year old. The living room was quite large, with the kitchen being right behind it. And the only other rooms were a bathroom and bedroom that lay in the back, side by side. The rent was moderate, since it was an updated apartment, but Roxy was good with money. Right after high school she jumped into the workforce, skipping out on the college life. At first she was working two jobs, landscaping and flipping burgers, but once her landscaping job offered her a secretary position, she was making enough to quit the other job. She enjoyed her job, as much as one could. She had preferred being outside more, but she made $2.00 more being inside, and she didn't have to dress up like other office jobs. Jeans and a nice blouse with some sneakers/heels/or boots was all she needed to worry about. Which was great for the blonde-headed girl; she wasn't that girly, but she did have those days she dressed up, just to catch the eye of some boys.

Roxy placed the half empty bottle of water of the counter then made her way into the bathroom. She turned on the water in the shower, and as it grew hotter, she striped off her work-out clothes. She let down her hair, throwing the hair-tie in a drawer. Her dirty-blonde hair reached just past her shoulder blades, and it had a natural wave to it. Once she stepped into the hot shower she moaned. She loved the feeling of the hot water pounding against her naked body. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled as she let the water run over her before starting to clean herself.

* * *

After blow drying her hair and rubbing her entire body down with sugar cookie scented body butter, she went into her room and decided upon what to wear. It was her day off, Sunday, and she had a few errands to run. She didn't want to dress up to much, but also didn't want to be to casual. The young woman was growing a little lonely. She had been single since her last year in High School, and it was starting to get to her. Not that she would ever let anyone know it.

She looked herself over in the full body mirror as she brushed out her hair, once more.

A crisp white t-shirt, that showed just the right amount of cleavage, and a pair of dark blue jeans that showed off her curves and her best asset. She only put on some eyeliner then put on some black suede high heel boots that went up to her knees. She grabbed her purse, double checking to make sure her wallet was in it, then scooped up her keys and left the apartment. Locking it behind her.

Roxy walked up to a red and chrome Buick Enclave, the lights flashing as she pushed the unlock button. Once seated and buckled, she rolled down the front windows half way, then turned on the radio. She placed it on a Top Songs station then started her day.

* * *

Roxy had been out and about for about two hours. She had managed to buy a new pair of sneakers, which let alone took her an hour from being so picky, then spent another hour of her time grocery shopping. She slammed her trunk shut after placing all her items inside, then got a smell that made her stomach growl. She looked across the street and noticed a little cafe.

'_I could use some food._' She thought to herself then, after looking both ways, walked over to the cafe.

Inside there was a good amount of people, and it smelled delicious. Up by the cash register was a glass that encased lots of bakery goods, and even the menu hanging up above offered soups, sandwiches, and and salads. Not to mention all the different coffees, teas, and smoothies they offered.

"May I help you?" Asked a masculine, yet gentle voice.

Roxy looked up at the cashier speaking to her. He had shaggy jet black hair that stopped just before his shoulders, and his bangs mostly covered his eyes. Making it hard for Roxy to figure out what color they were. He was taller than her, Roxy being about 5' 4", this young man had to be around 5' 10", maybe even six foot. His skin was much paler than her own, but he didn't look sickly from it.

Roxy blushed slightly as she answered him. "Yes, thank you. I would like a chicken Cesar salad, a blueberry smoothie, and also a vanilla bean cupcake, please." She smiled at the young man as she reached in her purse for her wallet.

"$17.59 please." The guy put his hand out, palm up.

"Alright.." Roxy pulled out $20 and .59 cents, then softly placed it in his hand, their skin making contact for a moment. She blushed a little more but smiled friendly at the boy.

He gave her back her change then spoke. "I will bring it out to you once it is all ready. You can sit any where you would like."

Roxy nodded then went and found a table. She would have liked to sit by a window, but all those seats were taken. Roxy sat there a moment, looking around at everyone, then pulled out her cell phone. No new messages, no missed calls. She sighed from her lack of friends, and love life, then got on Facebook. Two new friend requests. She smirked at seeing they were two hot guys. '_Accepted._' Roxy had no problem attracting men, but she was very picky. She liked her men to look and act a certain way. She also had high standards that he had to meet.

"Here you go, miss."

Roxy jumped. She had been lost in her own world and did not realize the boy from the counter had brought her items over. She swore she heard him snort softly, perhaps laughing at her jumpiness. But she couldn't help but smile up at him as she noticed his dreamy smile. That was also when she could finally tell his eye color. Emerald green. Her heart skipped and she felt butterflies. This young man was gorgeous!

"Thank you." Roxy blushed, making the boy smirk.

"No problem." There was a second of hesitation before the boy went back to his post.

'_I wonder what his name is? Damnit Roxy, you should have looked at his name tag!_' She couldn't help but scold herself as she enjoyed her lunch.

* * *

Roxy's apartment door swung open as she walked through with all her bags. She put them up on the counter, then ran back and shut her door, locking it. She started to unpack her groceries when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Sitting on the counter was some weird looking device. It was almost an upside triangle shape with a glass circle screen. Below the screen were four buttons and the main color of the thing was white with red outlines. It also had a red clip on the top.

"What the hell..." Roxy picked it up carefully, looking it over in her hands. Her eyes then grew and her heart stopped. '_Someone came in my house...or is still here._'

She looked backed towards her bathroom and bedroom. She went right for her bedroom. She slowly walked to the half open door, not seeing or hearing anything, then pushed the door the rest of the way open. Her room looked completely normal, except for the big red egg that had thick black wave lines going horizontal across it, laying on her bed.

* * *

**End of chapter 1. Please let me know what you think. **

**~FeistyWolf**


End file.
